


I Have Loved You Since We Were 18

by Otpsruinedmylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg Harry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpsruinedmylife/pseuds/Otpsruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sad Larry one shot with Mpreg and a major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Loved You Since We Were 18

_"I got a heart_

_And I got a soul_

_Believe me I will use them both_

_We made a start_

_Be it a false one, I know_

_Baby, I don't want to feel alone"_

 

Louis and Harry had been dating for a few years and had graduated college and had been studying for their future careers when it happened. The two had one of the sweetest and caring relationships ever and both had put their heart and soul into the relationship because over the years it had become much, much better and almost unbreakable especially after the day they heard the news. Now the beginning of their relationship had all started after the two had become good friends. Louis had asked Harry for help in getting another boy's attention and for some reason Harry agreed to help him by acting like his fake boyfriend. Over the course of fake dating Harry eventually did develop a crush on Louis but didn't tell him. Until one day Louis invited Harry to a dinner and Harry agreed. He picked Harry up and drove them both to a very nice restaurant. During the meal Louis told Harry that he had a huge crush on him. Harry was excited to hear Louis say that but was confused because he thought Louis liked someone else and questioned Louis about the other boy Harry was supposedly helping Louis make jealous. Louis told him that the boy was always Harry and would only be him. Harry smiled and that night started the relationship that has now been going on for 4 years. The two were really happy and were relaxing one day and talking about some things until Louis told Harry that he made him really happy. Harry smiled and agreed with him and the two continued talking until Louis told Harry that he doesn't ever want to lose him because he doesn't want to feel alone after feeling so happy and full with him. Harry smiled really big and kissed him and Louis kissed back pulling the younger closer. But that was all a few months ago.

 

" _So kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground"_

 

Every time Harry would get home or Louis would the two would love to kiss each other at the door and it had become a sort of tradition over the years. They kissed the same way each time; with the one arriving home feeling the hands of the others on their cheeks as they kissed. The two always laughed afterwards even when others always told them it was childish. The two just ignored them and continued doing it until they couldn't anymore. One day the two were looking through old pictures when Louis showed Harry a picture, which is now taped to their wall next to other pictures of the two, and the picture showed Louis around 5 years old and he was kissing a little boy on the cheek while grabbing the boys cheeks who turned out to be Harry. When they realized that Harry smiled and laughed about it for a while and Louis from then on would always say we're a long way from the playground aren't we after they kissed at the door. Harry always smiled and agreed. Harry misses those moments.

 

_"I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18"_

 

They had truly fallen in love at 18. Back then they were so different yet so alike in many ways. They didn't think the same way about most things back then. But after a while they started to and it made things so much better. Both wanted to be love and to be in love and it happened. And they always told each other how they wouldn't want it any other way even after hearing the news about Louis' health. Louis always had his arm around Harry even when Louis was too sick to be able to move. Louis always told Harry that his arms were made for holding Harry because they both fit so perfectly together. While Louis got sicker their relationship changed but not in a bad way in the slightest it was just different because of his condition. He always told Harry how he wants to feel the love the two shared at 18 because it was so new and young. But Louis still loved the love the two shared at that moment. Harry always smiled and teared up a little agreeing.

 

_"We took a chance_

_God knows we tried_

_Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine"_

 

In the beginning they took a chance in their relationship. The two had just started this amazing relationship and weren't sure if a long distance relationship would work. But eventually neither of the two wanted to lose it so they took a chance. At first they were worried they wouldn't last but a part of them knew it would work out. And in the end it did work out and they couldn't be happier that it did.

 

_"So pour me a drink, oh, love,_

_Let's split the night wide open and we'll see everything_

_We can livin' love in slow motion, motion, motion"_

 

The two wouldn't drink very much unless it was party. One day, the day before they received the news of Louis' condition the two were talking about their future. Both only had one drink that day but it lasted the entire night. That night they spent it talking about everything and it was also the night that Louis proposed saying the two had been in love for so long so why not be in love for forever so that they could live it in slow motion. With tears in Harry's eyes he agreed and then surprised Louis by telling him the news that he was pregnant. Louis was so ecstatic when Harry told him because he was very excited to finally be a father.

 

_"So kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground"_

 

Louis always made sure to kiss Harry everyday when the two went to sleep just in case it would be their last night together. They still kissed at the door even when Louis could barely make it to the door. And each time with their hands on each other's cheeks the two couldn't help to laugh. Louis always told Harry that he was happy how far the two have come from the playground. That's one of the many things Harry still missed about Louis.

 

_"I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_And all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you, oh_

_And I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18"_

 

Louis had always been stubborn. For everything and Harry still loved and supported him though his stubbornness and everything even when Louis was diagnosed with cancer and refused treatment. The news hit them hard and had made them both extremely upset. Louis was told he only had 3 months to live which was heartbreaking considering how long they were together and the fact that two were engaged and Harry was pregnant. They were confused on what to do but they both figured out a plan for everything. Louis told Harry everyday how much he loved him and how turning 18 was the best thing to ever happen to him because it started the year of the two dating and falling in love. Their last few days they were in sync with their thoughts and words. They had a small wedding with close family and friends and both of their vows were very beautiful. The last part of Louis' vows to Harry were that he always wanted to be loved and be in love and Harry gave him the chance to feel/be in love before his much too early death. Harry cried and Louis wiped his tears telling him he was much too beautiful to cry. After the wedding Louis just held Harry in his arms and Harry smiled. Every time Louis held Harry in his arms Harry cherished it because it could be the last time they were able to hug and be together. On Louis' death bed the two hugged each other tightly and shared a small kiss before Louis passed away and Harry cried thinking about how Louis was right about how his arms really were meant to be holding him. Louis' last words were that he wanted the love the two shared when they were 18 but that this love was better in a way because it was matured and deep. The two told each other their final goodbyes and I love you's with tears in both of their eyes.

 

_"When we were 18_

_Oh, Lord, when we were 18"_

 

Harry always thought about Louis nowadays. Harry always wished he could go back in time to change how it was when they were both 18. Harry even prayed to God hoping it might work. People sometimes asked Harry that if he could change anything, if he could go back would he change anything, and Harry thought about it and shook his head and replied the same way each time saying no because then he would have never met the love of my life and experienced the special love they shared.

 

_"Kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground"_

 

Louis got to kiss Harry the last time he laid down and he was happy he could because he said that was always one of his favorite things and he was happy he would at least get to kiss Harry one last time before dying. Harry still missed the feeling of Louis' lips when he comes home and missed him saying a long way from the playground. But the kiss on the cheek he got from their young son made it all worth it. It also made him happy that their son looked so much like Louis yet so much like himself at the same time. It made Harry happy that they had a baby before Louis perished even if their child was born only months after his father's death. But Harry didn't like to think about that besides giving birth to their son was the happiest Harry was after Louis' death and Alexander's birth gave Harry's like a new purpose to live.

 

_"I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing"_

 

Sometimes Harry can still hear Louis saying how Louis' loved him since they were 18 since he always said it. And sometimes Harry misses how alike the two thought and it made him smile when he thought about how it went from thinking completely different to thinking the same all the time.

 

_"To be loved and to be in love_

_And all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18"_

 

Before he died Louis told Harry he wanted the words _to be loved and to be in love_ written on his gravestone. Harry asked why and Louis told him so that when Harry went visit him he could always think about much of an impact Harry had on him and how much Louis loved Harry. Harry took their son when he was old enough along with a picture his son drew and put it on Louis' stone. Harry saw a bunch of 18's on the pictures and a picture of himself and Alexander with an angel and smiled. Harry asked why there's so many 18's and Alexander said _I don't know papa  I just really like that number why do you ask?_ Harry smiled and said _because you're so alike to your daddy_ and Alexander giggled and smiled. Harry laughed and picked him up saying let's go home now okay and Alex nodded. The drawing said From Alexander James Tomlinson To Louis William Tomlinson "I love you papa and I miss you. I hope you're looking over me and daddy like daddy says you are".

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Wattpad under my account NiallsCraic16 if you see anyone else plagiarizing my work please notify me as soon as possible.


End file.
